Landing in New York/Enter Louie (SkyTrain Mark I 151 Crossover)
Transcript: *(Still in red-orange line.) *Captain Neweyes: Beyond that, just try not to step on anybody. *Pikachu: I agree with you, Neweyes. If you were going to New York to go see Louie. *Charmander: Get the parachute, Pikachu. *Pikachu: Yes. *(Woog sees you lizard and laughs. Vorb gave Rex, Dweeb, Woog with the strong parachutes were given a raft.) *Squirtle: Look, it's the raft boat! *Pikachu: You'll see. *(It turns to black-purple line.) *Captain Neweyes: Alright, you got there boat ready Vorb? *Vorb: Aye, aye, Skipper. *Captain Neweyes: Farewell my friends! *(Open to pad door and falls off) *Rex and the gang: Aaaaaaaaaaah! *Elsa: Aaaaah! *(Elsa grabs Dweeb. Dweeb grabs Woog. Woog grabs Rex.) *Rex: You've got be kidding! *Bulbasaur: We'll that didn't work. *Charmander: Oh no. *Vorb: Arrivederci... Good-bye! *(Rex and the gangs begins to fall.) *Bulbasaur: DINOSAUR! *Charmander: NO! *Squirtle: Oh no, that poor dinosaur... *Pikachu: GRRR! *Squirtle: (grabs Pikachu's shoulder) Hey, what are you doing? *Pikachu: I'm going after him! (runs to pad door still open) Hey you! I'm talking to Earth! I'm not afraid of you! You know why? Because all you are is just a poorly drawn SCRIBBLE in an otherwise perfectly good time at this! You slimy, gut-sucking salamander! New York! (jumps up and begins to fall) NEW YORK!! *Squirtle: NO!! *Charmander: PIKACHU!! *Rex and the gangs with Pikachu: (blood curling screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Rex: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *(then begins to open your parachutes) *Dweeb: (laughing) *(We see the Hudson River, and toast beard with york egg. Louie eats sandwich rock and roll on the stereo. Rex and the gangs with Pikachu lands to the water and gets crashed by the boat with radio gets soaked.) *Rex: (panting and gets in the boat) *Woog: Well, great day in the morning. *Rex: Wow. *Pikachu: I'm ready to call the cops with Bulbasaur, Charamander and Squirtle. *Dweeb: You got that right. *Elsa: Magnificent. *Dweeb: Gee whiz. *Elsa: What is it? *Louie: It's New York City you moron! *(everyone gasps) *Rex: Woah there, little fella! *Louie: (coughs) *Dweeb: Hi, my name's Dweeb. *Woog: I'm Woog. *Elsa: I'm Elsa. *Pikachu: I'm Pikachu from Pallet Town. *Rex: The names, Rex. What's yours? *Louie: I think my name is Louie, but seeing you is giving me doubts about my brain. What are you guys anyway? *Elsa: Dinosaurs, actually. *Louie: Dinosaurs, huh. *Pikachu: I understand that, Louie. *Louie: You do got that look. I mean you are big. *Elsa: Well you're very small. *Louie: I'm big enough to suit my own purposes. What are you...a bat? *Elsa: I'm a pterodactyl actually. *Pikachu: You know, what? This is the Hudson River. Yeah, I don't see Ash Ketchum anywhere. *Dweeb: Well what are you? *Louie: I was a runaway to the circus 'till you clowns sank me. *Woog: What's the circus? *Louie: What's the circus? It's the big top leatherhead. Show business you guys ain't lived. *Pikachu: What's the searching about? *Louie: Where are you guys going anyway? *Rex: We're going to the Museum of Natural History. *Louie: That's perfect.There's a circus showing in Central Park. One's right by the other. Give me a lift to the circus, take a gander, and cross right over to the museum. Showing up with a pack of dinosaurs should put me in real solid with the ringmaster. What do you say? *Dweeb: Well, I'm game. *Woog: OK. *Elsa: Certainly. *Rex: OK, yeah! *Pikachu: Let's got going. *(we hear the ship horns sound) *(the raft hits the deck and seagulls screeching) *Pikachu: We're here! Yay! *Louie: Welcome to New York City! *(everyone goes up with tall tower is building) *Rex: Woah! *(Rex falls into the water with backwards) *Pikachu: Oh, man! *Elsa: Rex! *Louie: Rex! *Rex: (screaming) HEEEEEEELP! I can't swim! *Louie: Hang on, big fella! *Pikachu: What are we going to do? *Louie: Lift me up! *(Louie run into it and stop the large crane) *Pikachu: I can't find the rope! *Louie: Think, think, think, think, think. Think, Louie, think. *Rex: (yelling) HEEEEEEEEEELP!!! *Louie: OK. *(as the engine starts) *Louie: Grab on! *Pikachu: He's too heavy for me. LOUIE, HURRY UP, THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME LEFT! *(Louie lift up the change we see Rex out of water) *(Rex gets the bubble with Louie) *Louie: I wish. I wish. *Rex: I remember you. *Louie: I wish. Gee I wish I had a friend. *(bubble pops out) *Rex: I owe you one Louie. *Pikachu: I'm sorry, Rex, and wasn't my fault. *Louie: These things happen. Just get me to the circus and we'll say no more about it. *Rex: (bang his head on the crane) Ow! *Louie: But be careful will ya. I can't be saving you every two minutes. *Dr Bleeb: Late again, I'm late for everything, WELCOME TO NEW YORK CITY! Oh, they're not here. I've missed them with my endless, shameless lateness. Oh well, we'll rendezvous. We'll rendezvous. Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof